


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Two

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the second week I participated in B2S. Theme was AU. Included are:Kirk/McCoy - BordelloKirk/Pike - Morning AfterGaila/Uhura - Avon/MaryKay salesladiesScotty/Gaila - Dick and JaneEntire Crew - Tribble AUAuthor's Choice - Two characters in an lj thread with each otherKirk/McCoy/Spock - Boarding schoolScotty/Chekov - Mermaids (Disney version)
Relationships: Gaila/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Kudos: 12





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Two

Kirk/McCoy - Bordello

Gaila sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing a little to test its springs. "So, what gives?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jim answered, not turning around from the dresser he was currently staring at.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Gaila said, shaking her head and sending her curls flying.  
  
Jim turned around, meeting Gaila in the eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll admit it. I finally found a trick that got to me." He leaned back, closing the dresser drawer he'd previously been staring into. "I finally found the one that makes me want to leave this place and never turn back."  
  
"Oh honey," Gaila said, getting up and pulling Jim into her arms. "Does he know?"  
  
"Not yet," Jim admitted. "Although I think he suspects. He left me twice the rate last time and stayed the night."  
  
Gaila starred at him. "He stayed? You know that's-"  
  
"I know," Jim cut in. "But, I couldn't say no when he asked. I can't say no to him." He jumped as the door opened to his room. "What th-"  
  
Seeing who it was, Gaila pulled back and slipped out the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jim asked.  
  
"Did you mean it?" the man asked. "Did you mean what you just said to her?"  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
The dark haired man nodded. "Heard every word. And if you meant it, I'm willing to offer you a new life. With me."  
  
Jim grinned. "Just let me pack my stuff and say goodbyes?"  
  
"You've got five minutes," he answered. "Oh, and don't ever call me by my full name."  
  
"Okay Bones, I promise!" Jim answered, ignoring the sigh the other man gave at the new nickname.

~

Kirk/Pike - Morning After

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything?"  
  
"Just what I said. You were a fuck, nothing more." The older man moved to the kitchen, pouring himself a mug of coffee.  
  
The confusion was clear on the younger man's face. "But you said I was breath-takingly gorgeous."  
  
"Jim, I'd've said anything to get a piece of your ass last night. I got it, now it's over."  
  
Jim started to get dressed, moving slowly and clearly showing he was upset. "Everyone warned me to stay away from you. Pike's an ass and he'll just use you. Everyone said it, that you were heartless." He looked up at Pike. "Guess they were right." He made his way to the door and left silently, leaving the door open behind him.  
  
"Guess so," Pike said softly, a small bit of regret in his voice.

~

Gaila/Uhura - Avon/MaryKay salesladies

"Gaila, wait the hell up!"  
  
"Why, you're the one dragging us back. If I don't walk faster then we won't make today's sales quotas."  
  
"Fuck the quotas," Uhura gasped. "My feet are killing me. I don't think I could sell one more damn lipstick to an overly spoiled housewife if it meant my life right now."  
  
Gaila stopped, turning around to pull Uhura into a hug. "Sssh, it's okay," she crooned, running a hand up and down Uhura's back. "Just two more houses, three if one doesn't buy. Then we'll stop and I'll totally massage your feet with the peppermint lotion that arrived last week."  
  
"Promise," Uhura asked with a soft smile.  
  
Gaila answered with a soft kiss before pulling Uhura behind her once more.

~

Scotty/Gaila - Dick and Jane

See Scotty.  
  
See Scotty grin.  
  
See Gaila.  
  
See Gaila enter the room.  
  
See Gaila take off her shirt.  
  
See Scotty leer.  
  
See Gaila unzip her skirt.  
  
See Scotty walk across the room.  
  
See Gaila wiggle her hips.  
  
See the skirt fall down.  
  
See Scotty go down.  
  
See Keenser watching from the pipes above.

~

Entire Crew - Tribble AU

"Purrr."  
  
"Mrrrr."  
  
"Purrrr."  
  
The young girl looked down into the hole. "Mommy, come quick!" she yelled. "They're the cutest things!"  
  
"Joanna McCoy, don't touch strange things!"  
  
Ignoring her mother, Joanna reached down and picked up a yellow and a black tribble, marvelling at how they wouldn't let each other go. "But mom, can't I keep them?"  
  
Later that night as Joanna slept curled up with all but one of her new friends, she didn't notice when the yellow one rolled across the hall to torment the other lady in the house, who had quickly realized she was allergic to tribbles.

~

Author's Choice (K/Mc) - Two characters in an lj thread with each other

Post by losttheplanet: Good God will Jocelyn ever grow up and realize she's being a complete bitch about this whole custody thing? All I want is some damn visitations the once in a blue moon times we actually get to dock at Earth. And yet she's still saying it isn't going to happen. What did I ever see in her in the first place?  
  
Comment from cyclesnships: Big tits and someone willing?  
  
Reply from losttheplanet: Damnit Jim!  
  
Reply from cyclesnships: What? You know that was at least part of it!  
  
Reply from losttheplanet: Actually they weren't that big. Or that willing. When are you going to grow up?  
  
Reply from cyclesnships: Never. And you wouldn't have me any other way.  
  
Reply from losttheplanet: I wouldn't have you now.  
  
Reply from cyclesnships: Touche Bones! I don't have big tits but I'm willing if you are.  
  
Reply from losttheplanet: Damnit Jim!

~

Kirk/McCoy/Spock - Boarding school

"Spock, aren't you out of bed yet?" Jim yelled as he pulled back the curtains on the other boy's bed, only to find him already up and reading.  
  
"Of course I am," he said calmly. "I have been awake for one point three hours and have used that time to have not only the first shower, but also to study for the pop quiz that is inevitably going to occur this afternoon in class."  
  
Jim just rolled his eyes and grabbed his school bag, checking to make sure all of last night's homework was still visible with his textbooks.  
  
"Jim! Where'd you leave my wand?" McCoy yelled as he pulled his head out from his trunk. "I left it here last night."  
  
"I don't know where your wand is now," Jim said with a smirk, "But I damn sure know exactly what you were doing last night with it." He ran out the door, laughing as he heard the "Damnit Jim" echo down the stairs.

~

Scotty/Chekov - Mermaids (Disney version)

Spock spoke to his sea queen, trying to explain the situation. "Queen Uhura, you fail to understand. They claim to feel the emotion of love, and none of my persuasions or actions have rectified the situation."  
  
"Spock," Uhura said with a sigh. "He is my son, what am I to do? He is in love with a human. And not just any human, but a mechanic named Scotty. And he isn't even a Scot! And you caught him in the shallow water having relations with my Chekov, my innocent Chekov."  
  
The first answer that came to his mind was not one that the queen would appreciate and so Spock refrained for saying it, instead thinking, "Teenagers, you give them an inch, they come all over you."

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized how often I wrote "Damnit Jim" as a punchline ...


End file.
